


My Angel From the Other Planet

by graymk9652, Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Avatar (2009), Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymk9652/pseuds/graymk9652, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean  and Sam Winchester were unexpectedly  pulled onto another world, in a very literal sense. They  are sent  on mission PURGATORY to go to planet Heaven to help H.E.L.L (Henosite department of Enterprise Lunar Linear) collect a very valuable rock called Henosite. Dean never expected what happened next and the Winchesters are faced with betrayal and have to fight to escape death and protect the ones they love. They are left with uncertainty of who to trust when they discover the truth of H.E.L.L and who the people on Heaven really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        

        Dean never thought he would leave planet Earth. When he was a boy, he never thought much about the stars besides the beauty in the way the twinkling dots sparkled in the black endless sky. But his brother Sam did.

        Sam always talked about them and asked him questions on what they were and what else was out there in the sky.

Dean was sorry that he couldn't answer his brothers questions, so to make it up to him, Dean Brought him to the library.

They would go when their dad was at work and they would check out all the astronomy books about the stars and the planets. Sam would make up stories about them and tell them to Dean.

Dean would always read the books to Sam and he loved the way Sammy looked at him. With interest, excitement and curiosity in his bright eyes.

Dean was the one to protect Sammy. Their mother has died in a fire when Sam was just 6 months old. Dean, who was only four at the time, was told to take Sammy outside as fast as he could and not look back.

Ever since then, he father has been a abusive drunk. Now they lived in a crappy apartment as his father work as a police officer. Most nights when his father got home, he would down a couple of beers and get drunk. When ever he did that, Dean would tell Sammy to stay in his room and not to come out until morning.

Dean practically raised Sam. Dean got him food, took him to school. Dean did everything for him because their father was either too drunk to care or away at work. Dean made sure Sammy did good in school and helped him study . Dean even got himself a job at a pizza place so he could pay for all of Sam's fees for school stuff and get him presents for his birthdays and Christmas.

When Sam got older, he went to Harvard to become a lawyer. Dean, of course, was happy for him. But his dad was not.

“You're going to college to become a lawyer?” he asked.

Dean was watching from the kitchen, hidden from view. Sam, now a foot taller than Dean, nodded.

“You know my father was a cop. And his father before that?”

“Yes sir.” Sam said cautiously.

“So not only are you gonna leave us, you're abandoning the family business?” His father asked with anger in his voice.

“It's my decision.” Sam said. “You cannot decide for me.”

“Fine. But once you leave, don't come back. You're a disgrace. You don't deserve to be my son.”

“That's right. I deserve better.” Sammy said. His father hit him across the face. Dean then came out of hiding and faced his father, knowing he’ll be beat and yelled at, but he didn't care.

“Don't you dare treat Sam like that. No. If he wants to go to college you let him go to college because he deserves to. He worked so hard and you're throwing it away because he's not doing what you want him to do. He's 19, no longer under your control. He can leave if he wants and you have no right to be angry. He's getting an education for a job he can be successful in. A job he can get good money in! And you want to hit him for it? You want to get mad and yell at him all because he's going to get a chance at something he can be successful at? Well you suck. You are a terrible father.”

His father stared at him in shock, his cold, angry eyes boring into deans. Then he raised his fist and hit Dean square in the face, giving him a bloody nose. But Dean didn't care. He only cared about Sammy.

“You can go. You can both leave this house and never come back. You're disrespectful and you are not my son. I don't want you I'm this house again.” He spat.

“fine.” Dean said harshly.

That night, Dean

“Fine.” Dean said harshly.

That night, Dean and Sam packed their bags and left.

While Dean was packing, Sammy entered his room.

“You didn’t need to do that for me.” Sam said apologetically. Dean smiled.

“Aw, Sammy, It’s fine. I would do anything for you. I love you, you’re my geek brother. Anyway, I’ve been dieing to get out of this place for ages.” Dean said.

“But where will you live now?” Sam asked.

“Oh, I’ll just sleep in my car. Maybe I’ll get a room in a motel until I raise enough money to rent an apartment space.” Dean said.

“What happened to the money you’ve been saving up?” Sam asked him.

“How do you think you were able to pay enough to get in that fancy college of yours? I put it all in your savings account.”

“Dean…” Sammy started, but Dean cut him off.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I just want you to be happy.” Dean said.

“You’re an idiot, you know that.” Sammy said jokingly.

“I don’t care.” Dean said with a smile. Sammy gave him a big bear hug.

“Okay, get out. I need to pack.”

“Jerk.” Sammy smiled.

“Bitch.” Dean replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Years Later**

 

Dean now worked at a fire station as a desk person. He carried a cane now. Two years ago, he was saving a family from a fire. He had gotten everyone out of the burning house, but before he could make it out himself, the ceiling collapsed on him. They got him out alive, but part of his spinal cord got damaged. The result was paralysis in his left leg. Now, instead of going out into the field, he answered emergency calls and sorted through documents.

Sammy had offered to quit school to help him, but Dean refused to let him. Now Sammy was done with school and was a full time Lawyer.  

~~~

        Dean was at his apartment. He was sitting at his small dining room table, a newspaper in hand, and a mug of coffee in front of him.

        He heard the buzzing of his phone on the table. He slid the phone towards him without picking it up and pressed a button on it. A hologram shot up out of it.

This was normal. It was the year 2067, and everyone had a hologram phone. Hologram Phones were just as popular as smartphones were in 2017.  Of course, the only reason he had one was because Sam had gotten it for him for Christmas.

People often asked him why he used paper newspapers and pictures and drove a gas car with a steering wheel. The truth was, he wasn’t that into the modern technology. He preferred doing things in the classic old fashion way. Anyway, he couldn’t give up his black 67’ Chevy Impala. He loved that thing. And it wasn’t like he had enough money to buy that stuff.

When the Hologram popped up, he saw a balding caucasian man in a suit.

“ Hello Mr. Winchester.” The man said. He had a gravely English accent. “My name is Fergus Crowley.”

“Yes?” Dean asked. He was confused. He didn’t know this man.

“I’m head of the Henosite department of Enterprise Lunar Linear, or H.E.L.L.” Crowley said. Dean was even more confused.

“As you may know, Your father has passed away three months ago. But, shortly before his death, he had been training to go on mission PURGATORY to go to planet Heaven.” Crowley told him. This was a surprise to Dean, He knew that his father had passed away. He had gotten a call about it. He was told that his father had been killed while trying to imprison the wanted criminal, Azazel. His father had shot Azazel, but mere seconds after he pulled the trigger on his gun, Azazel had pulled the trigger on his own gun and they were both shot and killed. Dean and Sam were distraught after after their father’s death, because even though he was abusive and they didn’t talk to him after Sam went to college, he was family. He had even called Sam and Dean after the night they left to apologize.

The surprise was the fact that he had been training to go to planet Heaven. Sam, who was still interested in astronomy, had told him about Heaven. He said it had an atmosphere similar to Earth’s, except for the fact that it was richer in oxygen, which resulted in bigger plant and animal life. The planet was said to have lifeforms similar to humans and Human Mutations.

“Since your father, unfortunately cannot go due to current events, and you are his oldest son, we are offering a great deal of money, plus a surgery to get your leg fixed, for you to take his place.” Crowley offered him.  

“Fix my leg?” Dean asked.

“Yes your leg. After the surgery you will no longer need to use your cane… that is if you take the offer.” Crowley told him. Dean thought for a second. He could be free to walk without being crippled, without feeling old. Then Sammy crossed his mind. He remembered how much he loved astronomy.

“I will go…” Dean said slowly. Crowley nodded “ If I can offer Sammy, my little brother, to come too.” Crowley’s face fell slightly.

“That will be difficult… but I think we can make arrangements.” Crowley smiled. “ You will be getting your surgery before you leave Earth. We will be happy to see you two join us. We will be leaving on the 5th of June. To get more information on mission PURGATORY, join the informative meeting on May 21st, at 3 pm. We look forward to seeing you there, Mr. Winchester.”  Crowley said and the Hologram shut off.

Dean was filled with excitement. Not only would he be able to get rid of his cane, he would be able to fulfill Sammy’s dream of traveling to a different planet. Plus he would earn a substantial amount of money. He couldn’t wait.  


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello boys, I’m delighted to be able to finally meet you in person. You must be Sam.” Crowley held out his hand towards Sam and Sam shook it awkwardly.

Dean was a head taller than crowley, but Sam, who was six foot four, was a giant compared to Crowley. In fact, Sam was taller than everyone in the room. 

Crowley turned towards Dean. He shook his hand, and then glanced at the wood cane supporting Dean. 

“ Excited to get that leg fixed, Winchester?” Crowley asked him. 

“Yeah, I’m very excited to get rid of this damn cane.” Dean said with a smile. 

Dean was only 29 years old. The cane made him look and feel older than he was. 

“You’ll be getting your surgery tomorrow, I presume?” Crowley asked. Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m a little nervous, but all the same I’m really excited.” Dean told him, 

“That’s great.” Crowley said “Now, enough chatter, the presentation is bound to start soon.” He led them down a hallway into a large room filled with people in military uniforms there were chairs in the room facing a stage with a hologram screen showing ads. Sam and Dean took their seats near the back and stood there silently as the rest of the room was filled with voices of people small talking and gossiping. 

The room was silenced when a blonde woman walked onto the stage. The hologram screen was now just blank. The woman had three scars on her cheek below her right eye that looked like she had been mauled by a rather large animal. She was buff looking and right away Dean knew she was someone he wouldn’t want to mess with. She had on a dark red leather jacket, tight black pants, and knee high boots with about a three inch heel on them.

“All right now everyone. I’m Sergeant Ruby Padalecki.” She said. She talked so loud that she didn’t need a microphone. “Now. You all are headed to a different planet. Despite what you’ve heard about it, it is  _ nothing  _ like Earth. It is harsh and if you make one wrong move you have an almost guaranteed death. So if you are a wuss, then you shouldn’t be here, so leave before you get yourself or someone else killed from some dumb mistake made from fear.” No one moved. 

“You’re going to Planet Heaven. But you all should have figured that out by now unless i'm standing in front of a bunch of dunderheads.” She continued. “Now when you’re on that planet, you all have to be real careful. At least one of you will die from stupidity or lack of common sense. Someone always does. Do not let it be you. There are different creatures on this planet and they are  _ nasty.  _ You get in a six meter proximity of some of them and they will rip you to shreds.” The hologram behind her to show a green, blue and purple planet. 

“This right here is planet Heaven.” She pointed at the hologram. “It’s atmosphere is composed of 85% oxygen, a full ten percent more than earth’s atmosphere, which means we can breathe safely on it, but the lifeforms on it will be over twice the size of what you see on earth. Which means an increased chance that you will die from an animal attack.” Ruby told them. The hologram changed behind her and now it showed bioluminescent rivers and trees. 

“The trees on Heaven are similar to Earth’s Angel oak trees, except for the fact that they are about ten times bigger and they glow. The water in Heaven is richer in nutrients than Earth’s, which means it’s actually better and healthier to drink than Earth’s since the people on this planet are too lazy to keep their own damn environment clean. The water on Heaven is also bioluminescent, due to the fact that most of the dirt, bacteria, and plants glow. Basically in a nutshell, almost every damn thing on the planet glows.” Ruby said. 

“Now, you will all be given weapons, like for example, this knife.” She said, pulling out a rather large knife out of a pouch in her belt. “And salt and Oil.” 

People muttered around the room and Sam and Dean looked at eachother in confusion. 

“Now for all you dumbos out there, when salt or oil touches some of the creatures on Heaven, it burns them,. It can also ward them off or trap them.” Ruby said. Then the hologram changed to show a sparkly glowing turquoise coloured rock. 

“This rock is called Henosite and it is worth over 500 dollars by the  _ pound  _ and it is only found on Heaven _. _ The goal of mission PURGATORY is to collect the Henosite.” Then the hologram changed to show a three dimensional image of part of the planet. 

“This area has over 900 million dollars worth of Henosite and we are looking to collect it.” Ruby continued to talk about the mission and the planet for thirty minutes. After the presentation finished, Dean and Sam left to get pie and Burgers. Well, Dean did. Sam got a salad and some kind of protein shake. 

“So Sammy, what did you think?” Dean asked him as they took their seats. 

“It was awesome.” Sam said with a goofy puppy dog smile. “And. And the girl Ruby was hot.” Sammy told Dean with a laugh. 

“I thought she was a bit rude.” Dean told him. 

“Yeah, but in a hot kind of way.” Sam answered. 

“You know, you’ll probably get nowhere with that girl. She’s tough. Make one wrong move and she'll probably find a way to kill you in seconds. And did you see those scars? If she survived whatever made that, just imagine if you make her mad. You’d get murdered.” Dean said. 

“I know that. I’m just saying.” They both laughed. 

“Do I did some research on the Henosite department of  Enterprise Lunar Linear, and apparently the previous head of the department was a guy named Lucifer.” Sam said.

“ Lucifer? What kinda name is that?” Dean asked. 

“Well, there’s this semi- old religion people used to practice like fifty - sixty years ago called “ Christianity”. Apparently H.E.L.L and Heaven were named after places in the religion. For example, Heaven was a place in the afterlife that you went to if you were good during your lifetime. Hell was the place of torture that you went to in the afterlife if you committed “sins” which are acts that christianity considered bad. Well, apparently in Heaven there were beings called “Angels”. They symbolized good. But one Angel, named Lucifer went bad, so the god in the religion banished him down to hell. There were other names Lucifer is known as, for example: Satan, the Devil, etcetera.” Sam told him. 

“That’s weird.” Dean told him 

“ I know, right.” Sam said. A minute later the waiter came out with their food. 

“There you go, guys. Enjoy.” The waiter said and walked away. 

“So what happened to Lucifer?” Dean asked. “Not satan, I mean the guy who was the head of H.E.L.L.” 

“No one knows.”  Sam replied stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork. “He just went missing and they couldn’t find him. So they replaced him with Crowley.” 

“Weird.” Dean said with a mouthful of food. 

“Dude don’t talk with your mouthful. That’s disgusting.” Sam said. 

**“Shut up.” Dean smiled. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Dean got his surgery. He limped in the Hospital room with his cane, nervous, yet excited. The doctors gave him drugs to knock him out. He couldn’t remember anything after that. When he woke up, he saw Sam. Dean felt a little out of it from the drugs, but the feeling wore off quickly. 

“Hey Dean, how ya feeling?” Sam asked. 

“Awesome.” Dean answered rubbing his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings. It was a room with white walls. There were some pictures of flowers on them and there was two chairs in the corner by a wooden door. He looked at what he was wearing. It was a blue hospital gown with a v-neck collar. He was lying down in a hospital bed. He looked down at his feet which were covered by a thin white blanket that covered half his body. He took the blanket off and tried wiggling his toes. All of them wiggled. Dean smiled widely. He looked at Sam who was also smiling. 

Dean lifted his feet and got out of the bed. His bare feet touched the cold tile and he started to walk. He was overjoyed by the fact that he could actually move his left leg for the first time in two years. He could actually feel. Dean looked at Sam with tears forming in his eyes. 

At that moment a young looking male nurse walked in holding Dean’s clothes. He looked Asian, had shoulder length black hair, and tan skin. 

“Good, you’re awake.” The nurse looked at Dean. “I just need you to put these back on. Just leave the hospital gown in the bed, if you will. My name’s Kevin by the way, Kevin Tran.” 

Kevin shook Dean’s hand and handed him his clothes.

“You’ll just need to talk with the doctor and then you’ll be free to go. His office is the door on the left at the very end of the hallway.” Kevin told him. Dean nodded. 

“Thanks.” He said. Kevin smiled. 

“No problem.” And he left the room. Dean turned to Sam. 

“ I’m gonna go grab a snack.” Sam told Dean. “ I’ll be right back.” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, you go on get yourself a power bar or something, just can you get me a snickers bar?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah sure.” Sam answered and left the room. Dean put on his clothes and headed towards the doctor’s office.  He opened the door to the office to face a man. Avery strange man. He didn’t seem to have the appearance of  a doctor. He didn’t have the lab coat or the stethoscope around his neck, in fact, he didn’t have anything that showed he was a doctor. He wore a blue suit with a long light brown trench coat over it and red converses on his feet. He was thin and tall with brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes. While the rest of him looked young, cheerful, and happy, his eyes showed pain, sadness, and age. Like he had seen too much and lived too long. 

“Hello Mr. Dean Winchester. I’m the Doctor.” He said with a smile as he held out his hand. Dean shook it. He had a British accent with a slight tinge of Scottish in it. 

“Doctor…who?” Dean asked curiously.

“Ah, that’s not important. Just call me The Doctor.” he answered. 

“Okay Doctor…” He answered hesitantly. 

Dean noticed as he looked around the office that it didn’t have the smell of chemicals that the rest of the hospital had. This room smelt like a mix of cinnamon, baking cookies, and vanilla, a smell he was rather fond of. 

“So, It looks like you should be fine. Treat your leg as you did before you got paralyzed. As for your back, I would lay off heavy lifting for a bit. 100 pounds or less you should be fine to lift. You should be normal by June 1st.” The Doctor said. Dean nodded. 

“ As for your cane…” The Doctor paused and walked over to the corner of the office. He started to hand it to him. “You won’t need it anymore- .” Dean cut him off.   
“Then I don’t want it back.” Dean said. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep it? For...memories. Sentimental value?” The Doctor asked. 

“I’m sure. I hated the thing. Now I just want it gone.” Dean told him. 

“Then can I keep it? It might come in handy for me one day.” The doctor said. He sounded more distant when he said it. 

“ Sure.” Dean replied and the doctor put it back in the corner of his office. 

Then behind him, Dean heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” The Doctor yelled. The door opened and in walked Sam through the threshold holding a snickers bar and a bag of trail mix. He had to bend down to enter because he was so tall. 

“Man, one of these days, I’m just gonna grab a pair of scissors and cut it all off.” Dean said, gesturing towards Sam’s shoulder length brown hair that Dean noticed was shaggier than usual. 

“No, Dean. If you do, i will kill you.” Sam told him. He threw the snickers bar at Dean. Dean caught it with a smile. 

“Thanks.” Dean said. Sam nodded and then turned towards the Doctor. 

“Hello Doctor.” Sam said.

“Hello Sam, We were actually just about to get wrapped up here, so yeah.” Dean and Sam said their farewells, and started to head out when the Doctor spoke.

“Just one more thing.” He said. “ Be careful boys. Where you’re going is a dark place.” He didn’t smile. The tone of his voice left a chill in the room..

“All right then! You should be good to go. Just follow me, and I’ll show you the way out. Allons-y!” The Doctor said with a smile, trying to bring back that cheery tone as before. But even so, Dean and Sam still both felt chills going down their backs. 


End file.
